overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Imina
Imina (イミーナ) is a half-elf worker and member of Foresight. She and her companions volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb. Appearance Imina is a half-elf, a hybrid of a human and an elf. She has a very slim body. Be it the chest or waist area, there are no curves on her body. If looked at from far away, it won’t be surprising if people mistook Imina as a man rather than a woman. Personality Due to a humiliating past experience, where she was attacked by a monster near a body of water, she avoids swimming thereafter. Background Imina is the result of a union between a male elf and a human woman. Her father seems to have outlived her mother. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Imina was asked to watch over the Singing Apple Inn by the barkeep while her comrades were out. She was rudely approached by a man, who was looking for Arche. Imina refused to disclose the location of her friend as the person also refused to tell her his business. Hekkeran Termite eventually came and scared the man away. Arche and Roberdyck Goltron returned and met up with Hekkeran Termite and Imina, where it was revealed that the man looking for Arche was a debt collector and the dire financial situation of her family.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Foresight took on a request made by Count Femel, after meeting the noble at his residence, along with the gathered worker parties, Imina immediately took on a disliking for the leader of Tenmu, Erya Uzruth.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web When Foresight entered the depths of the mysterious Large Tomb, their party fought against hordes of undead. They eventually triggered a trap, transporting them to the Colosseum on the 6th Floor to be pit against the master of the Large Tomb.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb She comforted Arche after her friend experienced a traumatizing revelation when she evaluated Ainz's power. She was the second person to become a prey to his negative touch. Imina and Hekkeran were sent to Gashokukochuuou's residence.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope Abilities and Powers Imina is a ranger that excels in perception and awareness of her surroundings. She possesses an innate talent which allows her to float well in water and tend not to sink. However, it does not guarantee that she will not. Job Classes * Ranger * Thief * Bush Worker Main Equipment * Bow and Arrow Relationships Hekkeran Termite Hekkeran is Imina's comrade and also her lover. Roberdyck Goltron Imina and Roberdyck have great trust in one another and fought together against Ainz in the end. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Imina deeply cares for Arche and acts as an older sister, pitying her friend's misfortune, seeing it unfair for one girl to bear the debt of her ostentatious parents. Erya Uzruth Due to witnessing first-hand, the belligerent worker's attitude toward non-humans, the half-elf has nothing, but mere disdain for him. Trivia * Iminia’s drinking habits are considered scary by her teammates. * In the Web Novel, she was described to have "golden hair cut short" and possessed the Thief job class. Quotes * (To Ainz): "...That...what? The hell, what kind of con game are you running? That's not fair!" * (To Ainz): "What kind of mercy is that? You piece of shit, you goddamn bastard, let Hekkeran go!" * (To Hekkeran): "You idiot! Just by common sense, you should have abandoned me! You dummy!" * (To Ainz about Hekkeran): "I already know that! I don't deserve such a great leader!" * (To Hekkeran): "But still! You're still an idiot! Running on your emotions like that!" * (To herself about Ainz Ooal Gown): "Legends, huh? It sounds so bizarre when you put it that way. It's heroes that ought to be fighting a monster like this—" * (To Ainz): "Give Hekkeran back! If we don't return by the stipulated time, the strongest people in the world will force their way into this tomb! If we can return unharmed, you can use us to negotiate!" * (To Ainz): "The adamantite-ranked adventurer Momon from "Darkness" is there! He's the greatest warrior of them all! He's stronger than you!" * (To Ainz about Arche): "...It's all right if we die. However, for our sake of the bond that we share, that you yourself, and your exceptional comrades shared, please let her go." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Navigation pl:Imina Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Half-Elves Category:Hybrids Category:Archers Category:Rangers Category:Thieves Category:Workers Category:Talent Users Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire